kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Soldier Waddle Dee
|ability = |species =Waddle Dee |affiliation =King Dedede, The Cake Royale, Kirby |gender = Male}} Soldier Waddle Dee is an enemy in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby Battle Royale. He is a Waddle Dee who holds a position in King Dedede's royal military. Physical Appearance Soldier Waddle Dee looks like an average Waddle Dee. He wears a purple peaked cap with a brass spike on its top, a chin strap, and King Dedede's insignia on its front. He wields a spear. Some Soldier Waddle Dees have blue or green fur. Games ''Kirby Battle Royale Soldier Waddle Dee appears exclusively in the game's Story Mode, The Cake Royale. Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee first meet one after disembarking the Warp Star in the introduction. In order to enter Dedede's stadium and compete in the tournament, the hero must first prove himself by beating the Waddle Dee in a one-on-one Apple Scramble match. Kirby does so and is allowed inside. Soldier Waddle Dees most often act as guards in Dedede's stadium or throne room. They use their authority to prevent trouble rather than their spears. Two serve as gatekeepers, preventing unqualified competitors from entering Qualifier Battles. One gives Dedede updates on Kirby's (and Meta Knight's) progress in the competition. A blue Soldier Waddle Dee gives Kirby tips about the game's mechanics. Soldier Waddle Dees act as the opponents in some Qualifier Battles, mainly the one in the Beginner's League. A blue soldier serves as Dedede's partner in the Platinum League qualifier, and both a blue and a green soldier accompany the king in his penultimate battle. These opponents have the same moveset as the Spear ability. Personality All Soldier Waddle Dees respect King Dedede and value their positions. Three notable Soldier Waddle Dees have personalities that evolve as the game progresses: *The blue soldier greets Kirby after his second win and offers his full support. He values strategy in battle over brute force and believes fighting wisely can be the key to defeating strong adversaries. When Kirby speaks with him, he gives the player tips for combat. *The left gatekeeper respects the king and values his position. He generally gives Kirby words of encouragement, even from the start. As the pink puff rises to higher leagues, the left gatekeeper becomes Kirby's "biggest fan"—a fact that he understands is heresy. *The right gatekeeper is said to be a junior gatekeeper. He respects Dedede, but unlike his partner, his loyalty to the king makes him more brash and disrespectful; he often tells Kirby more discouraging sentiments and hopes that the hero will lose to please Dedede. After Meta Knight formally announces his participation in the tournament, the right gatekeeper reveals that he is a fanatic about the swordsman. He roots for Kirby to win the tournament by the end of the game. Quotes Trivia *Soldier Waddle Dees are considered imposing to regular Waddle Dees. This is learned during the ''Kirby Battle Royale’s introduction; one Waddle Dee is so afraid of the stadium's entrance gatekeeper that he refuses to even approach him. Artwork Soldier Dee novel.png|''Kirby of the Stars: Decisive Fight! Battle Deluxe!!'' Gallery KBR Soldier Waddle Dee Success.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' KBR Soldier Waddle Dee.PNG|Soldier Waddle Dee halts Kirby's progress. KBR Soldier Waddle Dee blue.PNG|Blue Soldier Waddle Dee talks to Kirby. KBR Soldier Waddle Dee Battle.PNG|Two Soldier Waddle Dees assist King Dedede in battle. ja:兵隊ワドルディ ru:Уоддл Ди-солдат Category:Waddle Dees Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby Battle Royale Category:Allies Category:Allies in Kirby Battle Royale Category:Male characters Category:Novel Characters